


So there's this girl

by WhiteLilliesLord



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteLilliesLord/pseuds/WhiteLilliesLord
Summary: At a convenience store, a chance meeting occurs. It may be awkward.
Relationships: Dolce/Frey (Rune Factory)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	So there's this girl

**Author's Note:**

> goth and femme gfs go brrrrr

Fifteen minutes had passed, and Frey was still trying to conceal the fact that she was staring at that cute girl with a slight goth aesthetic.

Said girl glanced over at Frey, who in turn examined the chips in front of her like they were the most complex mystery she had ever encountered. She just wanted some ice cream, she had gone to the nearest store, and now there's this…  _ whatever _ this is. 

Soon enough, the girl took a bag of nondescript chips. After securing them under her arm, Frey noticed from the corner of her eye that the girl was getting closer and  _ god, she coming over here, what do I do–  _

"Hey," Mystery girl grumbled. A rather soft voice with rough edges–  _ No, Frey,  _ **_focus_ ** _ –  _

"Uh, hi," Frey muttered in return. Damn, her face felt hot. She was doomed. 

Mystery girl stared for a second, before speaking again. "I noticed you staring. Kinda easy, honestly." 

Frey's eyes widened, and her face felt just a tad warmer. She covered her mouth with her hands in embarrassment, muttering, "God, I'm… I'm so sorry, I must've made you uncomfortable." She looked away from the girl, not willing to look her in the eye. 

Mystery girl just chuckled. That was  _ not _ what Frey expected, honestly. 

"Not uncomfortable, but it was kinda weird. Don't fret over it though," the girl said before adding after a few seconds, "by the way, my name is Dolce." 

Frey slowly went back looking at Mystery girl-  _ Dolce _ , Frey reprimanded herself mentally. This was going better than expected! "I'm, I'm Frey." 

Dolce smiled in amusement at her. "Alright, Frey," she said. She searched for something in her pocket, and Frey realized it was her phone when she took it out. "You're cute. What's your phone number? That way, maybe we can set up a date so you can stare some more." 

Frey groaned, her blush now reaching her ears as she fidgeted with one of her twin tails. Dolce would be an interesting addition to her social circle, that's for sure. 

After giving out a string of numbers, she felt her own phone buzz in her jean's pocket. 

"There," Dolce said, stuffing her phone into her jacket. "I have what I needed, and you have what you may have wanted." With a small wave and a blank expression, she turned away. "See you sometime soon, Frey." 

And just like that, she checked out quickly and left. 

Frey slowly glanced at the floor for a second, then two, then three. 

What just happened? She may not understand. Did it feel real? That may not be the case. Did she forget what she came to buy? Absolutely. 

Smiling in hopeful confusion, Frey exited the store. Strange encounter, but she'll take it.

**Author's Note:**

> i will FILL THIS TAG BY MYSELF IF I HAVE TO. do not doubt this threat.


End file.
